


February 11th

by cavicanem



Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/F, Gen, tiny birthday fic for yachiru and soi fon!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavicanem/pseuds/cavicanem
Summary: Soi Fon isn’t exactly sure when this entire joint birthday party thing started, in terms of ‘annual Soul Society event.’-yachiru and soi fon have a joint birthday party every year. this one is a little bit more special than the others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok i slammed this out in like 45 minutes so it's probably not the Most coherent thing in the world but i really wanted to write something!!

Soi Fon isn’t exactly sure when this entire joint birthday party thing started, in terms of ‘annual Soul Society event.’ She wasn’t sure, either, how Yachiru knew which candies to keep and which to - very generously on her part - push into Soi Fon’s hand with a smile and a “This one’s yours!” Her lap was filling with dark chocolate and green tea flavoured things. Maybe the Women’s Shinigami Association had found out this information at some point? Or maybe Omaeda had spilled the beans on what snacks she actually indulged in from the communal bowl in the lieutenant and captain’s shared office.

Either way, here she was, sitting in as relaxed a seiza she can manage while Yachiru sat tailor fashion, squealing happily as lieutenant Rukia handed her an oversized rabbit plush. Soi Fon internally estimated the thing’s life span as under a month, possibly a week with how rough Division Eleven life was, as Yachiru undid her lieutenant’s badge, shoved the metal part into her yukata, and deftly tied the rabbit to her back with the silk in a sort of piggy-back situation.

Soi Fon made sure how cute she thought it was didn’t show on her face.

Despite how long this had been going on, Soi Fon still wasn’t exactly sure how to handle being seated at the head of a room and being given presents, almost like offerings to a shrine, but luckily most of the presents went to Yachiru.

However, lieutenant Rukia also moved to the side to offer Soi Fon something she pulled from the depths of her uniform.

“From the other side,” Rukia said softly, her sly smile betraying her kind voice, as she handed Soi Fon an envelope. Soi Fon crushed the hope she felt in her throat almost as soon as it rose, nodded her thanks, and tucked the envelope away in her uniform without looking at it, deciding not to read into the placement over her heart.

The party went on with little interaction needed from Soi Fon, though most people seemed to appreciate her presence for whatever reason, waiting patiently as she opened her gifts. Ukitake had given her two new decorations for her braids, Omaeda had boisterously given her ‘the newest inkpot technology available in Soul Society, a fountain pen’, even Byakuya had quietly handed her what looked like a formal kimono that she would never have an excuse to wear, decorated in pasque flowers and honeybees, though she quickly spotted a wasp hidden in everything and would surely find more. She would have piles upon piles of thank you notes to write.

After the party was over, close to midnight since Yachiru had started yawning and stretching, Soi Fon had Omaeda take her gifts back to the captain’s quarters of the second division. Flash stepping away from the second division and into an alley between her division and the third, she took out the envelope Rukia had given her, blessedly unwrinkled, and looked at it, tilting it towards the lantern’s glow from the street.

“ _Soi Fon_ ,” it read clearly, in handwriting she knew well, with a perfect drawing of her zanpakuto’s mark beside it.

Soi Fon took a deep breath in.

Deep breath out.

Another breath in.

And she opened the envelope. And she opened the blank card inside.

To be met with a small burst of glitter aimed at her face. She sputtered and wiped at her eyes, scowling. It was probably all over her clothes, now. She took another breath before letting herself look at what was in the card.

“ _Happy birthday, my little bee. Meet me on the other side of your family’s Senkaimon, won’t you?_ ” After the small bit of text, there was a paw print stamped onto the card.

“Constantly antagonizing me, aren’t you,” Soi Fon muttered to herself, closing the card and sliding it back into the envelope before tucking it back into her uniform, against her heart again. It wouldn’t take long to flash step to the estate.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!! thank you for reading


End file.
